dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry Klassen
|birthplace = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director |areas_active = Vancouver |active = 1984-present |status = Active }}Terry Klassen (born March 31, 1957) is a Canadian voice actor and voice director. He is best known for voicing Krillin in the Ocean dub of Dragon Ball Z and Baby Sylvester in Baby Looney Tunes. Career He co-created Yvon of the Yukon. He is the voice director for shows and films including Martha Speaks, Johnny Test, George of the Jungle, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Cardcaptors, Salty's Lighthouse, G.I. Joe, Pucca, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, and many more series. Klassen is also a writer and was story editor on the Bakugan series. He was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Directing in an Animated Program for Martha Speaks. Terry is currently working on projects with Marvel (Atomic Cartoons), the 3D animated series Pac-Man and Max Steel (NerdCorp/Mattel) as well as several series with Marathon Animation. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) - Additional Voices *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1988) - Mr. Otonashi, Sakamoto, Kobayashi, Mitsuo, Soichiro, Toshizo (eps. 39-62), Neighbor (ep. 1), Teruhiko (ep. 1), Passerby (ep. 2), Book Store Clerk (ep. 3), Casino Owner (ep. 4), Citizen (ep. 4), Exam Proctors (ep. 4), Office Worker (ep. 4), Ramen Shop Owner (ep. 4), Train Announcer (ep. 4), Big Ramen Shop Owner (ep. 5), Godai's Friend (ep. 6), Delivery Boss (ep. 9), Floater (ep. 10), Butcher (ep. 11), Coffee House Customer (ep. 13), College Boy (ep. 13), Drunk Man (ep. 14), Mameizo Clerk (ep. 14), College Announcer (ep. 15), Manga Research Club President (ep. 15), Sake Club Member (ep. 15), High School Teacher (ep. 17), Lover (ep. 17), Temple Man (ep. 18), Fruit Stall Owner (ep. 21), Contractor (ep. 22), Movers (ep. 23), Baseball Announcer (ep. 26), Friend's Baby (ep. 26), Gambler (ep. 26), Festival Announcer (ep. 29), Wolfie (ep. 29), Deliveryman (ep. 30), Wine Salesman (ep. 35), Hiroshi (ep. 36), Bus Driver (ep. 40), Sweet Potato Salesman (ep. 42), Station Attendant (ep. 43), Oden Shop Owner (ep. 48), Shibuya Station Announcer (ep. 49), Mail Delivery Guy (ep. 53), Waiter (ep. 58), Innkeeper (ep. 61), Old Innkeeper (ep. 62), Shoe Store Salesman (ep. 65), Toshi (ep. 68), Server (ep. 69), Yagami's Assistant (eps. 72-74), Worker (ep. 78), Cabaret Owner (ep. 81), Hotel Staff (ep. 83), Gas Station Attendant (ep. 84), Park Officer (ep. 85), Kujo Family Doctor (ep. 87), Taxi Driver (ep. 91), Father (ep. 94) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Krillin, Master Roshi (eps. 123-291), Appule, Guldo, King Vegeta (ep. 124), West Kai, Babidi, Bora, Grandpa Gohan, Malaka, Ikose, Bibidi, North Supreme Kai, Sweeper Driver (ep. 12), Alien Announcer (eps. 196-199), Caterpy (ep. 196), Chapuchai (ep. 196), Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1994) - Hiroshi, Chingensai, Toramasa Kobayashi, Drama Club President, Mr. Kuonji (ep. 41), Jusenkyo Vice-Chairman (ep. 48), Jusenkyo Chairman (ep. 48), Additional Voices *''Saber Marionette J'' (1996-1997) - Pinsuke, Customer (ep. 1), Neighbor (eps. 2, 13), Kaneko's Assistant (ep. 13), Potter (ep. 21), Wong (ep. 22), President Joy (ep. 22) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Ruhm, Leon Schezar, Mole Man, Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''Cybersix'' (1999) - Dr. Von Reichter, Subordinate (eps. 5, 9, 13), Harold (ep. 6), Detective Enrique (ep. 7), Werewolf (ep. 10) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *''Hamtaro'' (2000-2006) - Jingle, Kana's Uncle, Additional Voices *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Hachi, Kotatsu (ep. 17), Shiho (ep. 130) *''Transformers: Armada'' (2002-2003) - Train Driver (ep. 10), "Thrust" (ep. 12), Kid in Store (ep. 14) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) - JunkDataMan *''Zoids: Fuzors'' (2003) - Miguel, Billy (eps. 1-2), Fence (ep. 1), Dispatch (ep. 1), Nathan (ep. 6), Sean's Father (ep. 19), Sparkplug (ep. 21), Shuttle Crewmember (ep. 25) *''Transformers: Energon'' (2004-2005) - Skyblast, Autobot B (ep. 1), Announcement (ep. 2) *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2005-2006) - Brimstone, Tim Hansen, Stanton, Submarine, Autobot (ep. 11) *''Death Note'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Ranma ½'' (1993-1995) - Daisuke (ep. 1; various loops), Balloon Chicken (ep. 4), Corn Salesman (ep. 4), Fox Mask (ep. 4), Furinkan High Student (ep. 4), Hiroshi (ep. 4), Ucchan Customer (ep. 5), OX Electronics Announcer (ep. 7), Ryugenzawa's Men Associate (ep. 7), Antique Shop Owner (ep. 9), Dead Person (ep. 9), Furinkan Merchant (ep. 9), Scary Man (ep. 9), Wade (ep. 9), Young Person (ep. 9), Noodle Delivery Man (ep. 11) Anime Films *''Galaxy Express 999'' (1979) - Conductor (Viz Dub) *''Adieu Galaxy Express 999'' (1981) - Conductor *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Krillin, Ginger (Ocean Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Krillin (Ocean Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Krillin (Ocean Dub) *''Ranma ½ the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China'' (1991) - Bamboo Pole Salesman, Sailor, Villager *''Ranma ½ the Movie 2: Nihao, My Concubine'' (1992) - Wonton, Togenkyo Guard *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' (2001) - Hachi *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' (2002) - Hachi Voice Director *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie *Ranma ½ *Ranma ½ (OVAs) *Ranma ½ the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China *Ranma ½ the Movie 2: Nihao, My Concubine *Salty's Lighthouse *The Snow Queen (Jove Dub) *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Energon *Zoids: Fuzors Writer *Bakugan: Battle Brawlers *Beyblade *Ranma ½ *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Energon External Links *Terry Klassen at the Internet Movie Database *Terry Klassen at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions Category:Voice Actors for BLT Productions